


Happily Expecting

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: "How is my baby mama?" Bill visits Ford during morning sickness.





	Happily Expecting

“How is my baby mama?”

The softness of Bill’s voice does things to Ford’s insides, but unfortunately so does the child. He falls on his knees before the toilet bowl and heaves out his lunch, his stomach convulsing violently; he gags nothing into the toilet long after everything has come out before the nausea finally goes away, leaving him exhausted and teary-eyed.

“Easy there,” Bill says, stroking his back. After a while, he grabs Ford by the scruff of his neck, pulling Ford gently away from the toilet bowl and turning him to face him. He wipes at the corners of Ford’s mouth with the back of his hand.

“I- I’m okay.” Ford smiles, though it doesn’t quite feel genuine; Bill doesn’t seem to mind, closing the distance between them as his eye turns into a mouth, his lips closing over Ford’s.

Groaning, Ford tries to pull away, well aware that he tastes awful right now, but Bill holds him tight, pushing his tongue inside Ford’s mouth. A long, flexible thing that it is, it’s soon stroking all over the roof of Ford’s mouth and the insides of his cheeks, lapping at his tongue and teeth. When Ford feels its tip slide into his throat, bringing his gag reflex to life, he groans louder in protest. “Mmmph!”

“Hey, just trying to comfort you.” But at least Bill withdraws, giving Ford’s lips a thorough lick before his tongue draws back inside into his mouth, which then flips back into an eye. “Geesh, you’ve become so hard to please ever since this pregnancy started.”

“I’m sorry,” Ford says, devastated to see that he has angered Bill; he didn’t mind the affection at all, he just didn’t want to feel sick again. “I’ve just felt so sick late-”

“Don’t worry about it.” Bill waves his words off, reaching out to set his hands on Ford’s shoulders. “I’m just so excited, you know? You’re carrying my child, Ford. Do you realize how few people can say that? A total zero of people, that’s how many!”

Ford can’t help but smile. “I do realize.”

“I don’t think you do actually.” Bill wraps an arm around Ford’s neck, his other hand extending in length until it can cup Ford’s belly. There is no bump to be seen yet, won’t be for some time, but the gesture nevertheless gets to Ford. “Cross-dimensional sex rituals, babe! Those basically never work, but we did it, Fordsy.”

“Yes, we did.” And if Bill thinks Ford doesn’t realize how insane it is that Ford is carrying his child, he’s dead wrong. Ford still can’t believe that this has happened, that a child of a divine being is developing within him against all laws of science and nature. He remembers being shocked about it first, angry even; he thinks he might have even called it a violation, but he can’t remember why. The beginning of the pregnancy has become one big blur in his memory.

Part of him thinks he should be worried about that, especially considering that he’s only been pregnant for few weeks. Then again there are more important things for him to focus on than a few fuzzy memories.

“In fact, I think we should celebrate that.” Bill’s hand, which has been rubbing circles into For’s stomach, drops lower. “Again.”

Ford hesitates. “Fiddleford is coming over soon,” he says. “And what about the child?”

“What about it?” Bill pulls Ford’s face close to him, dragging his eyelashes across Ford’s cheekbone. “It’s not gonna mind. It has no idea what sex is!”

“That’s not the-”

“And you’ve left good ol’ Fiddles waiting at your door before,” Bill points out, unbuttoning the top button of Ford’s pants. “Come on, think about yourself for once. Think about me.”

Ford worries the inside of his cheek with his teeth, looking down at the hand that is now busy pulling his belt open. Well, it’s not like Bill is saying anything wrong exactly- “All right,” he says.


End file.
